The Tale of Scar
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: Takka and Mufasa were once close, closer even then brother but when Mufasa was chosen as King and Takka pushed aside jelousy and hurt turned the once sweet lion into the villian we all know as Scar.


The two princes had been born and everyone couldn't be happier as the baboon Rafiki stand upon Pride Rock. The king and queen look on as their boys are introduced to the entire kingdom.

"What will be call them my love" says king Ahadi

"Mufasa and Tokka. Because the light one shines like the sun, king of the skies and the dark one scurried around the dark wanting, searching." Said Uru as Rafiki placed both lion cubs at her feet.

"Well chosen my dear."

The royal couple looked down at their sons happier then could be.

Sixteen years later.

The word was spreading far and wide; today the king would announce his successor. All of the pride lands as in a state of excitement, all save for me.

I already knew it would be me. It was only right, I was the eldest, the smartest, ok not the strongest but I made up for that by being the smartest. I could afford to play hooky for the rehearsals at least couldn't I?

I slipped out of the den as everyone was too busy preparing to notice me, everyone save Mufasa as always.

"Tokka, where do you think your going?" He said pouncing on me and penning me to the ground before licking my neck with a soft growl. I pushed him off and growled back but there really was no threat in my voice.

"Why is that any concern of yours brother." I asked passing my body under his with a loud purr that vibrated my entire body and made him tingle. Mufasa smiled.

"You're my big brother of course you're my concern."

"I'm just going to slip out for a moment. And why is it that when I bring up the fact that I'm your older brother you always point out I'm only older by five minutes?"

Mufasa shrugged his large shoulders. I adored my little brother more then the world. he was heavy with muscle from hunting and running with father and his friends, his mane, which was just beginning to show, was reddish orange like our mother's and his chin was strong. I on the other hand was, long, slim and lanky, build much more like a female then I should have been. I had inherited father's long black mane, though at the moment it was more of a line of black that fell over the last side of my face, and his bright green eyes. Though I was the older brother, you wouldn't know it by the way Mufasa and I acted. He took on the role of elder and I fallowed him like the younger sibling. I didn't mind however, I adored him.

"Father will be upset if you're not at the coronation."

He said as I rubbed my head under his chin trying to suck up.

"Well, I'll just have make sure that I'm back before then won't I."

Mufasa nodded and I slipped past him my tail stroking his chin as I passed.

"You still haven't told me where you're going." He called after me.

"There a party in the Serengeti."

And a party it was. The Congo music filled the greenery of the jungle paradise as hordes of animals clamored together. As I strided through the throngs of wildebeest, giraffes, zebras and other beast, they bowed to me. I nodded to my soon to be subjects a bit nervously but overjoyed with the reaction I was getting. This was what it would be like when I became king. If so then I couldn't wait. As I wondered around I heard the sound of hysterical laugher and rolled my eyes. "Those idiots." I thought as I crept through the shadows. In the dark corner near a watering hole set three young hyenas. One was a female with a long stripe of hair that ran from her tail up her back to the three bangs hanging over face. The other two were male one with very thick eyebrows and an angry glare in his eyes behind the mirth of his laughter. The other had notches missing from both ears and a steady stare. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, my favorite hyenas.

"What are you bottom-feeding poachers cackling about?" I sighed looking down at them from my perch in the tree over head. All three jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh Tokka it's you." Said Shenzi

"Yeah we thought it was some other soon to be king." said banzai.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"So aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your coronation tonight?" asked Ed with a hysterical chuckle. He was so demented.

"Not before I rock out in celebration. Cause you know it's all about me."

_I'm gonna see my name in lights, this lions out of sight. I'm the one that everybody's talking' bout'. You see, see me passing' by, you're so hypnotized, I'm the king, and there's no doubt._

_It's all about me,_

_It's all about me_

_The world is gonna see_

_That it's all about me _

_It's all about me_

_I'll make them all believe_

_That's It's all about me"_

I sang out jumping down from the tree. Shenzi nodded in agreement

"_He's gonna have so many fans, be in top demand he's gonna take the world by storm. We, we'll fallow close behind upset the grand design_

_Gonna live outside the norm."_ she sang and I could almost see the future in her words. Me ruling the pride lands with all the hyenas behind me as my own personal enforcers.

"_It's all about me_

_It's all about me_

_Soon the world will see_

_That it's all about me_

_It's all about me _

_Fallow and you'll see_

_It's all about me_

"_I'm the alpha and omega. The once and future king._

_There's no one who would deny me, such a simple thing. Watch out pride rock, the king is here to stay. The jungle is my cat toy and I'm gonna play."_

_It's all about me_

_It's all about me_

_(Yes it is)_

_It's all about me_

_It's all about me_

_It's all about me_

_(No denying it)_

_It's all about me_

_IT"S ALL ABOUT ME!_

We fell into a heap of laughter on our backs.

"I swear to you guys, that once I'm king, the hyenas won't just be considered just scavengers anymore. Your guys will be treated as good as any lion." I said nuzzling into Banzai. He let out a cackle and nipped at my ear. Ed licked my side and Shenzi shook her head.

"You guys are so whipped." She said with a chuckle.

"Don't be jealous Shenz." I laughed licking her nose.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and we all looked up in shock.

There stood Mufasa looking regal as ever. My heart almost melted as a shiver of delicious shock ran down my spine. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed however didn't seem to share my reaction. They drew behind me, the hair on their backs raised in agitation. He looked at them with distrust and disgust but when his eyes landed on me he smiled.

"I came, to collect you brother." He said walking up and licking my face.

"Am I late Mufasa?" I asked suddenly fearing that I had missed my own coronations. Mufasa shook his head and looked over my shoulder.

"You three, leave us alone." He said with a low growl.

"Who's gonna make us." Said banzai.

"Yeah Mu-Fa-Sa." Said Shenzi.

Mufasa stared them down for a long moment then roared at the top of his lungs.

I looked behind me and the trio was gone.

"That wasn't necessary." I said lying down. "So why are you here? If I'm not late?"

"I wanted some alone time with you." He crooned in my ear. "Like when we were young."

My breath quickened. As I felt his weight upon my back. I rolled over so I could look him in the face. Mufasa smiled and ran his tongue down my stomach to the sheath that covered my lion hood. I was hard instantly and he only laughed.

"I need to have you once more before kingship and some random lioness takes you from Me." he crooned once more and my hair stood on end. I dug my claws into the dirt as Mufasa's tongue wrapped around my member and he drew it into his mouth. I growled in pleasure and he chuckled.

"Oh Mufasa!" I moaned.

"Was that because Me." he asked lifting his head. I smiled turning on my stomach and waving my ass in his face, my tail standing straight up.

"Maybe, if you show me more I might tell you." I said.

Mufasa growled as he mounted me, his claws digging into my hips and making me hiss. He was in me now, breeding me like I was a lioness in heat. We had no shame about the noise we made, it was normal among our kind. Youth was for exploration and fun and Mufasa and I took advantages when ever we could. Father had walked in us once and only laughed stating that he wished he had been born with a brother.

I roared as Mufasa pounded into me, arching my back. He breathed heavily in my ear whispering about how tight I was and how he loved being inside me. That was all it took. My muscle tightened and I came wildly roaring. I clinched around Mufasa's member and he too came. The chorus of our roars echoed through the night. We collapsed, breathless, gazing up at the stars.

"The kings of the past must have gotten off on our little show, the stars seem brighter." Said Mufasa.

"They approve." I said sitting up.

"We should go."

"Are you sure you can even move, let alone run all the way to Priderock." He laughed and I swatted at his nose.

"You underestimate me brother. You underestimate me greatly." I said and with a flick of my tail I was off.

I ran full speed, not bothered in the least by the odd feeling in my backside. Mufasa was at my heels but as always I was faster. We raced up the rocky slopes of pride rock. Mother was waiting for us, her tail twitching annoyed.

"A second later I would've had to come to find you." She growled but it was soft. We hung our head as we waited for the rest of her reprimand.

"Go. Clean you up; I can smell the scent of mating all over you both." She said with a smile.

Mufasa ran past her figuring he better move fast before she lost her calm demeanor. I nuzzled her and fallowed after him.

The lionesses licked us clean till we were groomed from head to toe then we headed out onto the rock over looking the entire Pridelands. Father and Rafiki were waiting for us. My heart was pounding so loud Mufasa had to bump me with his shoulder to calm me down. I smiled to hide my unease. Father stood steadfast and strong at there very edge of the ledge pride filling his eyes.

Everything fell silent and he addressed all the Pridelands.

"Before your stand my two sons, my linage to this world. Over the years I have watched them grow from cubs to the lions that stand before you; all their lives had lead to this moment."

My looked at Mufasa and he smiled. We both knew it was me, there was no other choice. My heart was pounding so loud it echoed in the silence. Rafiki smiled at me but did not meet my eyes instead his stare landed on Mufasa. Perhaps he didn't agree with my father's choice. Well, there was nothing he could do about it father had made his choice and there was no turning back. I was to be the next king. I could here the hyenas singing my praises on the outskirts of the other animals.

"Both brave, both smart, both suitable for the throne but only one can be chosen. It is with great pride that I present to you the future king of pride rock."

I took a step forward ready to take my place next to my father.

"Mufasa!"

My stride faltered and I swear I heard my heart screech to a halt. Mufasa looked at me in shock expecting me to smile but all I could do was stare blankly at him. He blinked once unsure what to do, but Rafiki pushed him forward. Everything was in slow motions and though I knew there was thunderous applause I couldn't hear a thing. Father said something to me gesturing for me to step forward but my feet had other ideas. I ran.

I was sure I heard someone call after me but I couldn't stop. My feet would not still for a second. I ran and ran till I found myself in the towering bones of the elephant graveyard. I was in the Shadowlands now and I could care less. I fell and wept. I couldn't believe what was happening. It had been clear for months that father would choose me. He even smiled when mother told him I was the best choice. Everyone knew it had to be me. How could he have betrayed me like this? I covered my face in my paws and wept till sleep over came me. I dreamed of dark deeds that night and an echo that made my heart ach. "Long live the king."

I set up my fangs bared to the empty night. I almost growled when my eye focused and I saw three sets of yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"We came to make sure you were ok." said Ed coming close but consciously.

"I can't believe they would do this to you man!" cried banzai close behind him. He settled next to me clearly as upset as I was if not more so.

"Your daddy's gone crazy." Said Shenzi and I could only nod in agreement.

"I should be happy for Mufasa, I should have staid and cheered him on but I just couldn't." I sighed resting my head on my paws again.

Shenzi, banzai, and Ed settled in next to me and did the same. Together we stared out into the black shadowy masses of the elephant graveyard.

"Hey I know!" said ed. Sitting up and looking at me.

"What if there was some kind of disaster in the Pridelands. A test for the new king, a test that he would fail."

"Yeah. If Mufasa fucked it up then you could fix it and come out looking like a hero." Said Shenzi.

A wicked little smile played across my lips at the thought but it faded slowly. I couldn't do something like that to Mufasa. He had been prepared to stand beside me when we all thought it was I who would be king; I should be able to do the same for him. I shook my head and rolled onto my back.

"No, I will support Mufasa. The only thing that bothers me is why it wasn't me."

"Ask the monkey." Said banzai

"I think he's a baboon" said Shenzi

"Whatever!"

They were right, Rafiki was my father's second head, if something had changed his mind it had to be that damn monkey… err… baboon.

I spent all that night with the hyenas and headed back home just as the sun began to rise. As always my mother had spent all the night before waiting for me. I found her lying at the mouth of our cave sleeping silently. I tried to slip past her but she stirred and looked up at me. Her eyes were heavy with sympathy as she stood and rested her head on my head.

"I'm so sorry Tokka, my darling." She purred in my ear. I shook my head sadly nuzzling her side. Did she expect me to say something, if so then I was sorry to disappoint her? I couldn't bring myself to speak anything that would reassure her that I bore my family no ill will. So I said nothing at all.

She seemed to understand and with one last stare she headed into the cave. I would have fallowed but the sound chanting caught my attention and I fallowed it to the hallowed out tree that Rafiki called his home.

I squeezed through the small hole and the chanting got louder. Rafiki had his back to me, balancing on his staff. I turned to not want to bother the shaman.

"The choice was a wise one." He said and I stopped.

"How do you know that?" I growled.

"When your father came to me and asked who he should choose, anyone would have said you but I knew better."

The baboon got down from his staff and looked at me. Did he just tell me he knew better then to choose me?

"The kings of the past shined their light on Mufasa. To be king is his destiny."

"What then of me, since you know so much." I growled.

"There is a shadow in your heart, unchecked it will one day turn to darkness that you will never be able to escape."

I glared at Rafiki for a long moment contemplating weather or not I should rip the bothersome creature to shreds.

"You know nothing about me." I roared then I turned and left.

Over the next few days father spent all his time with Mufasa teaching everything he needed to know. I fell to the waist side but my brother was never long away from me.

"When your king will we still are brothers." I asked

We were prowling the Pridelands with father, he ahead and Mufasa and I brining up the rear.

"What are you talking about? Me being king doesn't change us being brothers." He said.

"I meant will you still have time for me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Always," Mufasa said with a smile

"Mufasa pay attention." Said father and both my brother and I fell silent.

Father stepped up to Mufasa and he straightened his stance a bit. I on the other hand flopped down and watched.

_Posture straight, gut in a bit. Chest out a bit now grin a bit_

_Stick out that noble chin a bit. No, that a bit too far._

_Prowl the royal fortresses, and plains and glens as much as is_

_Expected of the lion that you are._

_Now you"_

Mufasa looked at me for reassurance but all I could do was try and hide my fit of giggle and give him a paws up. He sighed and then tried to recite everything father had just said.

_Stomach out chest in and pout now grin and bow down low_

_And if I'm feeling shy, speak first then cry"_

Father hung his head, and sighed, I was going to suffocate if I held in my laughter any longer.

"_Oh boy we've got a million miles to go"_

"_Oh no"_

I couldn't help taking some joy in watching my brother falter time and time again like a new born bird. It was just too priceless to pass up. I bet father was wishing he chose me right about now.

_This will drive him slowly crazy_

_Mufasa's such a boar._

_But things are looking sweetly hazy cause I love it more and more_

The day wore on and Mufasa began to improve much to my displeasure but still it was funny to watch him falter then correct himself. Mufasa repeated the same crouch and pounce my father had done only to go rolling though the tall brown grass as he missed his target- a small bird.

_This is all too much you, I'll learned all I ought to know cause_

_Frankly for my not to know would mean your kingdom's fall_

_I admit that I can't wait to be_

_I know it is my fate to be_

_A real king after all._

Mufasa made the pounce and both father and I clapped. Perhaps Rafiki was right, maybe Mufasa was more cut out for this then I was. I had to shake my head at that thought. I was happy for him but that wouldn't and couldn't stop my bitterness towards him and father.

"Isn't your brother doing well?" Father asked me and I ignored him.

"Taka, I asked you a question." He repeated kindly but it only grated at my nerves more.

"Oh yes, he's oh so talented." I said getting up and turning my back to father to walk away.

"Taka" father sighed cutting me off. "I know your upset with me but you must know I'm only doing what I see best for the kingdom."

I said nothing but walked around him and continued walking. I headed for a shady area behind Priderock and flopped down onto the ground dust and dried grass clouding around me. I stared out into the distance overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. On the one paw I was happy with Mufasa and yet on the other I was consumed by seething anger, disappointment, betrayal and jealousy.

Maybe the hyenas were right. If I could prove to father that Mufasa wasn't fit for the job as king then he would be forced to choose me. But what matter in the pride lands could be so pressing. I laid my head down on my paws and sighed.

"I've finished with my training. Father said I should come cheer you up." Mufasa said from behind me. I growled low in my chest but ignored him. "Come on Tokka. I'll do whatever you want."

He was over me, his head resting on mine as he slowly pressed his heavy body to me. I scooted out from under him and set with my back to his. I wasn't in the mood to be made up with.

Mufasa licked my cheek but I turned away. Then I felt him, his tongue lapping at the entrance of my sheath trying to coax me out. I tried not to but it felt so good. Slowly my sex pushed out of my sheath and Mufasa devoured it. I fell on my back and he straddled me never taking his mouth from my member.

I licked his sheath and heavy balls till he was fully hard and dripping for me then I wrapped my mouth around the gorgeous lion meat of my brother. We at this for hours lick and sucking each other till I pulled away from Mufasa.

"I'm going to-"

"Go ahead brother seed my throat. I want it." He growled around me member.

I laidback my eyes closed and growled as I emptied myself into his mouth. Mufasa turned around and pressed his muzzle to my mine. My tongue lapped out and I tasted myself in his mouth. He collapsed on me and I allowed.

"What about you?" I asked knowing he hadn't released yet.

"I can wait till to night, I want to breed you and I want it to be good."

I chuckled and cuddled closer to my brother jus like when we were cubs.


End file.
